A Christmas Story
by Black Ladybug
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Dick Grayson has had a horrible night. He drinks to drown his sorrow. He leaves the bar and finds someone he never expected to confide in.


I started this around Christmas and since I've been sick the last week I finally had time to just sit and stare at it until it was finished.

* * *

"Pour me another one, Harry." Dick said, setting his empty glass on the bar and running his other hand through his floppy dark hair.

The bartender poured him another drink and set the bottle down. "Might think about slowing down a little; the night is still young."

Dick grumbled and took a long drink. He set the once again empty glass down; before he could ask for another the Juke box started playing 'Since I Don't Have You' making Dick groan inwardly. He took his wallet from his inside jacket pocket and set some money down on the bar beside his empty glass. "Thanks, Harry. Merry Christmas." He grunted the last word with disdain as he stood from the bar stool and made his way out of the bar, swaying slightly from the alcohol.

He reached his motorcycle and grumbled as his phone began ringing in his pocket. He pulled out the small device and glared at the screen. Barbara. Silencing the ringer he placed the phone back in his pocket and grunted to himself. He stared down at the bike in front of him and sighed. He was in no shape to maneuver this on the icy streets of Gotham. He frowned a little and zipped his leather jacket all the way up, turning up the collar to the cold, and started walking.

His phone rang again. Barbara again he guessed. She was the last person he wanted to speak to so he walked on letting it vibrate in his jacket pocket.

He passed a young couple wrapped around each other, "Merry Christmas." They giggled to him as they passed him.

He nodded and faked a smile at them. It was Christmas Eve. He was alone and headed to an empty hotel room. The phone vibrated again, disturbing his sulking. He swore under his breath and took the phone out. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the screen. Bruce. "What?" He answered flatly.

"Dick, please come back to the mansion. We need to talk." Bruce said calmly over the phone.

"No. There's nothing to talk about." He said curtly.

Bruce sighed, "Yes, there is. Come back now."

Dick rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. He swore at how hard it was now to angrily hang up on someone now with cell phones as he shoved the device in his pocket again.

He walked for a while longer, feeling himself sober up a little. He had intended to go to his hotel room and sleep off the bourbon he had had but found himself in Gotham City Park. The trees were lit with white lights and it had begun to snow.

It was a beautiful night. He could appreciate that. He walked through the park and tried to forget what he had seen at the mansion; clear his head. He wandered the park for a while, ignoring the incessant phone calls until they seemed to stop.

He stopped on the small bridge and over looked the river, watching the lights reflecting on the water. He took a deep breath and watched the snow as it melted away on the water.

He heard footsteps from the other side of the bridge; they stopped beside him. "Hope I'm not botherin' ya." A familiar voice broke the silence. He glanced at the blonde girl beside him and his eyes widened. She smiled sadly up at him. "This is where I come to think. But if you want to be alone I can leave."

Dick was taken aback seeing Harley Quinn standing before him. Not dressed in her usual red and black spandex, but rather a nice red winter coat with black stockings and boots. The colours were obvious but there was something different about her; other than the lack of her usual makeup and mask.

He stammered a little, "n-no, it's a big enough bridge." He tried to focus on her face but he was still a little drunk.

She gave him another sad smile and bundled her coat up around her. "Thanks." She stared out over the water. "It's none of my business but what brings you out here?" She asked, still watching the snow fall.

He scoffed, "It's a long story." He told her, leaning his elbows on the bridge and staring out at the lights. "How about you?" He gave her a side glance, seeing her frown when he asked.

"Just.. Too many thoughts. Not enough room in my apartment for them all." She sighed.

Dick nodded and felt his phone vibrate again. He frowned with a slight grumble and pulled the phone out. Again, it was Barbara. He looked up at the river before him and threw the phone as hard as he could. He heard it land with a plunk in the water a bit downstream.

"Must be bad." Harley tried to keep herself from smiling at his little outburst.

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "yeah.. Maybe that was a bit uncalled for.."

"Depends. What did she do?" She turned around to lean her back and elbows on the railing.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "This girl.. I love her. Loved. Love…." He fought with his internal feelings.

"Sounds complicated already." She gave a half smile.

He groaned in agreement. "I had to leave town for work. I'm now living in Bludhaven… I come back to see her all the time. She would come see me… but it started to be less and less."

"She found someone else." Harley nodded.

"My adoptive father." He growled.

"Ouch." Harley grimaced.

Dick sighed and scratched his head. The alcohol was wearing off and he was starting to get cold. "The best part? I walked in on them tonight."

Harley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Well ain't that a kick in the head."

"You're tellin' me." He scoffed. He looked around and realized it was beginning to snow harder. "It's late. I'm sobering up and you look cold."

Harley looked down at herself. She hadn't realized her legs had gotten so cold. "I suppose. I'm kind of enjoying the company though…" She bit her lip. "Would you like to get something to eat? The diner a few blocks over is open."

He hadn't even thought about food but his stomach growled when she mentioned it. "You know what? Yeah, I would." He smiled at her.

Harley couldn't help but smile back at him. There was something familiar about him; she couldn't place it but she liked it. She held out her arm to him and he took it with a small chuckle. "My treat." She smiled at him.

They walked to the diner and found two seats at the counter. The waitress came over and poured them each a coffee. "Evening." She smiled at them. Her nametag read 'Nancy'.

"Evening, Nancy." Dick smiled at her.

"Do you need a couple minutes to peruse the menu?" She smiled at them.

"Yes, please." Harley smiled. The waitress walked away. "Saying her name made me realize we never introduced ourselves." She laughed a little.

Dick picked up his menu and smiled. "Nope."

She raised an eyebrow at him and stuck a hand toward him. "Harleen, call me Harley. Everyone does."

He looked at her hand and smirked before taking it. "Richard." His smirked widened. "But most just call me Dick."

She giggled. "Alright.. Dick." She snickered again.

"It's my name. What are you laughing about?" He chuckled.

She shook her head and picked up her menu, finding it very interesting. "Nothing whatever." She tried to bite back her smile but she couldn't help it.

He held his menu up and looked over it at her as she snickered to herself. He shrugged and read over the menu.

Nancy came back and smiled at them. "Decide on anything or do you need a few more minutes?"

Dick set the menu on the counter. "I think I'm in the mood for breakfast."

Harley looked over and lay her menu down as well. "That sounds great."

Nancy pulled out her notepad and pen. "What'll it be sugar?"

Harley smiled, "The Belgian waffle with strawberries."

"Whipped cream?"

"Of course," She smiled back at the waitress. "with a side of bacon, please."

Nancy smiled, "Naturally. How about you, handsome?" She asked, turning to Dick.

"French toast, bacon and some scrambled eggs, please." He smiled.

Nancy took the menus and winked at them. "Sure thing." With that she scampered off to place the order and attend her two other tables.

"She sure is in a good mood for working on Christmas Eve." Harley laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"She is." Dick watched her as she looked down at her hands. "So you never told me your story. Why are you alone on Christmas Eve?" He asked, taking off his leather jacket and putting it on the empty stool beside him.

Harley looked over at him and bit her lip. "Nothing like what happened to you tonight." She shrugged out of her coat, setting it beside her.

Dick watched her move. She was wearing a red long sleeve scoop neck sweater dress that came to her mid-thigh. "I'm sure it had to be something to bring you out into the cold."

She shrugged. "I just don't have anyone anymore. I mean… I had someone but some things happened and he didn't want me around anymore. Doesn't care that I'm gone."

"You sure? Not even a little?" He prodded, knowing the lengths Joker had gone to ensnare Harley.

"Nope. So I'm living my own life. No more time in his shadow." She said with determination on her face.

Dick nodded, "Something I can relate to." He knew all too well about living in someone else's shadow. That's why he donned Nightwing and moved away.

Dick looked at his hands on the counter and fidgeted with the napkin wrapped around his silverware. Harley noticed how much he was fidgeting. "So what are we doing after we eat?" She changed the subject.

Dick smiled. "I honestly had not thought that far ahead."

Harley smiled shyly at him, "Where are you staying tonight?" She paused, "I mean since the incident.."

He shrugged and unrolled his silverware, "There's a hotel a couple blocks over. Might go get my motorcycle from the bar where I left it."

Nancy came back with their plates, setting them in front of them with a smile. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, thank you, Nancy." Dick smiled at her.

Nancy smiled at them and wandered off.

Harley smiled at her plate, "I am famished." She giggled a little before taking a bite.

Dick looked over at her and laughed a little. "You missed your mouth." He smirked and wiped some whipped cream from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. He licked his thumb as she laughed. "Tasty." He smirked at her.

She brushed a stray hair behind her ear and blushed slightly. "That's why I ordered it." She winked at him.

They ate in silence for a bit before Dick spoke. "So," He started, wiping his mouth on his napkin. "Did you have any ideas for after dinner?"

Harley dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin and smiled at him. "Well, it's getting cold and late," She glanced out the window, "Plus, it's turning into a blizzard out there."

Dick leaned toward her a little. "Maybe we ought to just get you home."

She shrugged a shoulder and sipped her coffee. "Perhaps, but I was enjoying our time together."

He leaned his elbow on the counter, resting his chin on his hand and raising an eyebrow at her. "I could stay with you." He wanted to take the words back as soon as they left his lips. What was he thinking after what happened tonight? He took a breath and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Harley bit her lip, trying to hold back the smile. He was cute and a nice change from the Joker. She pulled her wallet from the coat pocket and placed some cash on the counter. "Let's go." She pulled on her coat and turned to leave with him. She stopped just as they reached the door, buttoning her top button, "Just one question."

He tilted his head to the side, waiting for her to ask.

"How do you get 'Dick' from Richard?"

A sly grin spread across his lips as he pushed the door open. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "You ask nicely." With that he led her out of the diner and into the falling snow, still grinning.

It was a short walk to her apartment but the snow was fighting against them the whole way. Dick placed his arm around Harley as they walked, trying to keep her warm in the cold wind. She leaned into him enjoying his warmth.

They reached her building, sticking close to stoop to stay out of the wind and snow while Harley found her keys. She fumbled, dropping them in the snow at their feet. "I can't feel my fingers." She sighed.

Dick bent to pick up her keys and realized his own hands were quite cold as well; he had trouble gripping the keys. "Better hurry and get inside." He said, holding the keys out to her.

She took them with her numb fingers and fiddled with the door. "Stupid locks on the building door. Ugh." She pushed the door open and stumbled into the warm entryway of the apartment building. She smiled as she turned to him. "Alright, now up the stairs to the third floor."

Dick smiled at her and followed her up the stairs. He had thought this a bad idea at first but maybe this is what he needed after what happened tonight. He pushed the image of Bruce and Barbara from his mind and watched Harley walk up the stairs in front of him. A sly grin tugged at his lips as he watched her hips sway.

Harley led him down the hallway of the third floor, stopping at the end apartment door. She unlocked the door and walked in leaving it open behind her for Dick to follow. He closed the door behind him as she flicked on the living room light. "Would you like a drink?" She asked, hanging up her coat and kicking off her boots. Without her shoes she was a few inches shorter causing him to smile down at her.

"Something warm maybe." He flexed his fingers; they were still a bit numb.

Harley walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet above the counter. "I've got some bourbon." She grinned at him.

He laughed and hung his coat beside hers. "I might have had my fair share already tonight but one more couldn't hurt." He joined her in the kitchen. She pointed to a cabinet behind her and he followed her direction and grabbed two short glasses from the cabinet. He came up close behind her and set them down in front of her and she poured them each a drink.

She turned, realizing he was only inches from her. She blushed slightly and handed him a glass. "Living room?" She asked, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Lead the way." He grinned, sipping his own drink.

She set her glass on the counter beside her. She had wanted to take things to the living room. Talk a little. But she couldn't hold back any longer with him in such close proximity. She took the small half step closer to him and pressed herself against him, running her hand up his chest to his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Dick set his own glass on the counter; wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, a nice change from the cold outside. Ge slid his free hand down her side to her thigh, pulling her up into his arms, her legs latching around his waist. His hand went up under her dress to her waist, resting there. She shivered from his cold touch but didn't want to break the contact.

She pulled away from their kiss and bit her lip, her blue eyes meeting his. He set her on the counter and leaned his forehead against hers. He was breathing hard, lips swollen from the fervent kiss.

She scooted back on the counter for a more sturdy position and pulled him into her. She slowly raised her lips to his again, more timid this time not wanting to push him. Dick had not moved his hand from her waist under her dress; she took that as a good sign. His other hand cupped her cheek and pulled her into a deep kiss. She bit his lip playfully making him moan into the kiss.

Her hands found the buttons on his dark blue shirt and started unbuttoning them quickly. Her strong legs pulling him close to her. Once she finished his buttons she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He reluctantly pulled his hand from her face to let her push the garment away. His hand still on her hip started lifting her dress up his other hand coming to assist. She pulled away, lifting her arms over her head. Once her dress was discarded with his shirt Dick looked down at her. He knew he should be more cautious. She was a wanted criminal after all. But she looked so normal and was so down to earth he didn't care.

She started to feel a little uneasy with him just staring at her as she sat there in her stockings and bra. "Do you want to move to the couch?" She asked her voice husky.

He grabbed her up, leaning close to her, "Thought you'd never ask." He said, his lips brushing against hers. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers twirling in his dark hair.

Dick made his way out of the kitchen carrying Harley. Finding the living room he laid her on the couch, crawling on top of her. He held himself over her and started kissing down her jaw, her neck to her chest. He moved one hand behind her back and deftly unclasped the black bra she wore. He pulled it off her with his teeth making her giggle slightly as she arched into him.

He slid his hand around, cupping her breast. She moaned a little when his mouth found her perked nipple. He flicked his tongue out, teasing her.

She flung her hands to his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. He grinned widely as he looked at her. He was enjoying the sounds she was making. He knelt between her legs, curling his fingers around the top of her stockings and yanking them off with her underwear. She bit her lip as he looked over her slender toned body; a slight blush touching her cheeks.

Dick grinned wickedly at her. She was gorgeous. He had never noticed before just how attractive she was. He ran his hands up her naked body and kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around him digging her nails into his back. He groaned against her throat she felt him harden against her hip.

Her hands fumbled with his belt as he pressed against her. She pushed against him to give her some space to work but only ended up knocking them both off the couch onto the carpeted floor. She laughed a little now that she was on top of him. He grinned and pulled her into another fervent kiss.

She pushed back and finished taking his belt off, tossing it aside with a triumphant grin. She turned attention to his jeans, unbuttoning them quickly. He lifted his hips slightly from the floor to help her remove his pants. She furrowed her brow when she noticed a scar across his abdomen. She traced it with her thumb before moving back up his body; another scar on his shoulder. She bit her lip and searched his eyes.

He shook his head slightly; trying to tell her they're nothing important and pulled her back down to him. He rolled over, now holding himself above her once more. He slid a hand down her naked body, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin. Snaking his hand between her thighs he nudged her legs apart. She complied, arching slightly as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Moving his hand up, he gently stroked her clit. He moaned feeling her warmth; she was already wet.

She hitched her leg over his hip, pulling him close to her. He pulled his hand away making a small whimper escape her lips. He held himself over her and searched her eyes. She nodded slowly, biting her lip to stifle a grin. "I'm asking nicely."

Leaning down he kissed her again, grinning against her lips as he pressed his hard cock against her. He rubbed against her clit making her moan loudly against his mouth. "Please," She begged quietly in his ear. Her breath sent a shiver down his spine. He grinned against her neck, biting lightly as he pushed himself inside her.

She gasped feeling her muscles tense around him; she grabbed tightly to his shoulders as he thrust into her. He was slow at first letting her get use to him. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her. He grinned as his nibbled down her jaw. His thrust became faster as she held tight and arched against him.

She pulled him close and rolled over on top of him, grinning down at him as she rocked her hips slowly. She pushed her blonde hair back from her face and moaned as she swayed. Dick ran his hands up her legs, resting them on her thighs. He bucked his hips making her gasp; placing a hand on his chest for balance she smirked and quickened her pace.

He could feel her muscles tightening as she started to reach her climax. He moved his hands to her hips and made her slow down. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. She took his lead and slowed her pace. Leaning down she nipped at his neck; a small groan escaped his lips as he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth to his. He was getting close.

Harley pushed away from him, planting her hands on his chest and rocked her hips faster reaching climax. Feeling her tense around him sent him over the edge and he slammed his hips up against hers pulling her close as she rode out her orgasm. Her legs quivered as he pulled her against him. He moaned into her hair as she shook in his arms.

They lay there a while holding each other. Dick looked at his watch and chuckled to himself a little. "Merry Christmas."

Harley sat up and looked at him, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"It's after midnight." He explained.

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder again. "Oh," She giggled. "Then.. Merry Christmas. Best I've had in a while." She smirked against his shoulder as he ran a hand over her hair. She glanced up at the window seeing the blizzard outside lit by the street lights had hit full force. She nuzzled herself against him sighing contently. "Looks like you'll be here a while."

He looked up at the window and shrugged. "I'm okay with that if you are." He said nonchalantly. Inside his head he was screaming. He knew this had been a bad idea; Batman could never find out about this. But he was here now he might as well enjoy his time.

Harley rolled off of him and disappeared to a different room. She came back a few moments later wearing a black nighty with blue trim and a blanket. He smirked at the color choice of her nighty as he pulled himself off the floor. He found his black silk boxers and pulled them on before joining her on the couch where she curled up with the blanket.

She scooted close to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she pulled the blanket around them. She felt like a normal girl with a normal life and it was exactly what she needed. She was going to revel in this normal life for as long as she could.

They watched the blizzard in silence for a while until she fell asleep. Dick looked down at her as she dozed beside him. He smiled at her; she looked so innocent, nothing like the Harley Quinn he knew as Nightwing. He frowned at himself thinking of it and pushed the thoughts away. He carefully got off the couch and picked her up in his strong arms. She mumbled something as she adjusted against his chest. He smiled once more at her and carried her off to the bedroom.

Gently he laid her on the bed, pulling the blankets over her. She grabbed his arm and tugged him slightly. "Don't go." She mumbled, nuzzling her face into her pillow.

Dick chuckled a little and got on the bed next to her. She pulled the blanket up over them and turned her back to him, putting his arm over her. He inched closer to her and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist pulling her into him. She snuggled against him and sighed happily as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Not the best thing but it's finished and I'm done tweaking it haha


End file.
